1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a mount for a telescopic sight on a firearm which permits the shooter to preselect different range settings which can be quickly and easily changed without the need for tools or resighting. The scope mount hereof is also modular and permits the substitution of different telescopic sights on a firearm without the need to reset or adjust the preselected range settings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both in target shooting and hunting, the use of both iron sights and telescopic sights (hereinafter "scopes") is well known. Iron sights provide no magnification and require that the shooter align the target with the front and rear sights according to the particular sight provided. Scopes, on the other hand, include optics which typically present a magnified image and which also include a reticle such as a dot or cross hairs which the shooter optically places on the image of the target and then fires his shot. Such scopes typically include predetermined fractional degree click adjustments for windage and elevation, and are mounted to the handgun, rifle or shotgun by a base and rings.
The trend in competition shooting, as well as in many types of hunting, is to use scopes instead of iron sights because shooters using scopes can usually shoot more accurately. However, the use of the elevation adjustment on the scope is usually strictly a guess, and the elevation cannot be preset for different ranges, cartridge loads, or for the angle of the shot if other than level. When accuracy is paramount, the scope is adjusted for elevation or windage as determined by bench shooting at a predetermined range or by bore sighting. Once the scope and firearm are "sighted in", the shooter is obviously reluctant to further adjust the elevation setting. In the alternative, the shooter must mentally compensate for each new distance or load by "sighting in" with the cross-hours above or below the image at the target.
There has thus developed a need for a scope mounting which can be preset for several different ranges or loads, which can be used with handguns or long firearms, and which can readily receive a conventional scope and its rings thereon.